Book Store
by SoraTheSkyDragonSlayer
Summary: Levy's reading is interrupted by a tall dark haired stranger, and what's up with Salamander? GaLe Drabble. Bonus Drabble, Gajeel is tired of waiting around for Levy, so he takes matters into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! :) It's been a while! I'm going to attempt a GaLe one shot, but I have no idea how well this is going to turn out, so here we go! Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail or Rave Master.**

* * *

Levy sat in her favorite corner reading a new book. Her best friend Lucy claimed it was the best thing since their shared favorite manga series Rave Master. Levy doubted it. The story about a princess falling for a dragon was admittedly intriguing, but Levy still thought Rave was better.

The bell chimed as someone came through the door to Levy's little book shop and she sighed. This really wasn't a good stopping place... the dragon had just rescued his princess from a knight, who had kidnapped her from his lair, and Levy couldn't wait to see what happened next. The person who had entered stomped over to her counter, so Levy looked up with resignation.

The man before her was huge. He was immensely tall, and muscular! To top it off, he had incredibly long black hair that fell far past his shoulders. Then the piercings! There were so many! Levy counted eighteen just on his face and ears. He also had four running down each arm.

The man cleared his throughout, "like what you see shrimp?"

Levy huffed, cocky much?! She didn't dignify his his statement with an answer and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you?"

The man scowled, "Salamander made me bring Bunny Girl's book back..."

"E-excuse me?"

The man roughly plopped down a leather bound book with a sleeping dragon on the front before Levy. It was the second book to the one Levy had been reading.

"Did you mean Lucy?" Levy asked when she saw the book.

The man let out a strange laugh, "Gihehe, yeah, that's the one. Salamander's girl."

"Salamander-? You mean Natsu?"

The man nodded, "that idiot, sending me to do his errands."

Levy giggled, she found it hard to believe the childish Natsu had somehow convinced this hulking man to return Lucy's book. Levy voiced her thoughts.

The man looked away, "yeah- well, he had good reason. Just this once, I'll do flame brain a favor."

Levy watched his fave, and to her amusement she saw a light blush dusted over his cheeks.

"What's wrong with him?"

The man shook his head, "it's not Salamander that's not well."

Levy got worried for a second, "there's nothing wrong with Lucy is there?"

"Nah," the man waved a hand, "Bunny Girl's fine."

"Then what's the matter."

The man muttered something unintelligibly.

"What was that?"

"His cat is sick!" the man yelped.

Levy held in a laugh. That was it? Happy was known for bumping into things and injuring himself. If this man was doing errands for Natsu while Happy was sick, he'd be doing the other man's errands forever. Perhaps that was the idea...

"Okay, okay," Levy smiled at the now pouting man, "let me check this back in."

She took the book and entered in Lucy's information. Then a small smirk spread across her face, and she spoke softly, trying to put on a bored face.

"Name?"

The man looked surprised, "but this is Bunny Girl's book?"

Levy smirked, "I think I'll be seeing a lot of you mister. I'm going to make you an account. Name?"

The man groaned, "Gajeel Redfox."

Levy smiled, the name suited him. She typed it in, then continued entering his information.

She read the last line aloud, "registering employee - Levy McGarden."

Gajeel smiled, "you mean Shrimp."

Levy huffed, "my name is NOT Shrimp."

Gajeel laughed, "that's funny, you sure look like one."

"Your just really tall," Levy said with a pouty face.

Gajeel laughed, then waved, "I think your right about me stopping a lot, see ya later shrimp!"

* * *

 **This turned out better than I thought, although it's really more of a drabble. I hoped you enjoyed this little AU** **snippet.**

 **~Sora~**


	2. Bonus

**Hai, Sora here! :) This is just a little announcement. I'm running a poll, and whichever one-shot gets the most votes will receive a second chapter! :) If you read/loved/liked/or even hated one of my stories, please vote! :) As thanks for reading this, I give you a little bonus drabble for your enjoyment :)**

 **~Sora~**

Levy was on break, which meant reading for the little blunette. She smiled to herself as the story's heroine raced to the rescue of her friend, the Iron Dragon. The story Lucy had shown her so long ago had come to gain a special meaning for Levy. Every time she read one of the gruff dragon's lines, she was reminded of a certain black haired man.

"Oi, Shrimp."

Speaking of Gajeel... Levy put in a bookmark and stood from the cushioned chair, hidden in the back of her store.

"Over here, Gajeel."

A moment later, Levy was joined by her gruff friend.

"What'cha up ta?"

Levy shrugged, "reading."

"Yer always reading," Gajeel said with a smirk, "let's go do something else."

"Like what?"

"I'll take ya ta dinner."

Levy's cheeks turned bright red, "G-Gajeel? A-are you? With me?"

Gajeel nodded.

"Well- I. Sure, okay, I get off work in a couple hours, we can go then."

Gajeel laughed that strange laugh of his and slung Levy over his shoulder.

"No time ta waste Shrimp. This is your shop, no need ta wait around."

As Gajeel walked out the door, he flipped over the sign to display closed, then kept on.

"Gajeel," Levy sighed exasperatedly, "could you at least put me down?"


End file.
